


Too small to reach the top shelf

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Pet Cat, Shopping, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, moonbeam is stupid, propsal, two ideas put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is vertically challenged and he has a nice ass so harry helps him out. fling in mind be it doesn't end like that obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too small to reach the top shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).



> another larry sorry not sorry at all tbh

“Shit,” a voice muttered gruffly and I turned down the cereal aisle.

As I made my way to grab the coca pops on the top shelf I noticed a male reaching for the Krave box on the top shelf. I stood back watching the male struggle and each time he jumped up to reach the box, he only pushed it back further.

I let out a small chuckle at the male that was, how do you put it, vertically challenge compared to the tall shelving and reached forward to help him.

“Here,” I smiled handing the man the box that I simply hand only extended my arm to retrieve. 

“Oh, thanks.” He breathed “Thank you… um whats your name?” his voice breaking me away from the music blaring from the one earbud.

“Oh you’re welcome. I’m Harry, Harry styles.” I smiled at the handsome male.

“What’s your name, may I ask?” I politely inquired.

“Louis Tomlinson” He nodded his head bashfully before staring up at me then shifting foot to foot as he fitted the cereal box into his near bare trolley. 

I politely tugged the earbud from my ear and pressed pause on James Blunt and clumsily put the device into the large front pocket of my overcoat.

“What brings you shopping at Asda at 1am then Mr Styles,” The cheeky lad smiled before he took a set further down the aisle. 

I dozily followed after his figure not able to help check out his arse in the fitting jeans that sculpted his legs. I lifted my eyes upwards and walked after him just as he turned around and answered him “To be rather basic.. um... food. I work the crack….uh.. the crack of dawn shift so... I get up….. rather early or late rather….. to um shop.” 

Louis nodded his head gently before telling me “I prefer late night shopping. You bump into the most interesting people at this time,” and raising his left eyebrow suggestively.

I bit the inside of my lip almost unknowingly and stared at the flaunting figure that left me stranded as he sashayed into the next isle. I wasn't sure if the flirty wink he gave me was an invitation to join him as we both toured the shop so I pulled the crumpled note, also known as my shopping list, to see what I needed to stock up on.

I took notice of the eggs that had been capitalized and run over with ink so it stood out and kept walking to the next isle. I saw Louis again reaching for the eggs and slowly putting them in the trolley, I caught up with his small body and grabbed the carton of eggs that were closest and checked each egg over.

“Why do you do that?” Louis slightly higher pitched voice asked. I took a breath, slightly aroused by his accent.

“Old habit, my mother used to do it all the time, I just.. um.. I picked up… the habit.. I.. um guess. Why?”

“Never seen someone do it before, I guess. Your rather odd Mr Styles.” 

“Calling me odd already? You don't even know…. of any of... my kinks yet… Tomlinson.” I stated.

Louis cheeky expression didn’t falter and it seemed to only grow with my suggestiveness.

“Well well sir, I’d like to know of such kinks,” Louis winked before swaying his hips as he walked further down the aisle. Louis turned around quickly to check if I was following and I trod forward to keep up the the man in incredibly tight, skinny jeans.

“I don’t kiss.. and tell when I’ve only just met someone,” I told him.

“Hopefully next time we meet we won't be kissing Mr Styles,” Louis winked.

“Theres… a next.. time?” My slow drawl purred.

“Obviously, and hopefully I’m being slammed into you wall and your neighbours will hear my name.” Louis laughed.

I wish I felt uncomfortable by his outgoing and confident self but I was attracted to this man in his tight skinny jeans and I wanted nothing more than for those jeans to be somewhere on my bedroom floor.

 

 

 

 

~{skipped like a zillion months ;)}~

 

 

 

 

Louis, like the fairy that Harry learnt he was, spent the day playing in the garden. He fluttered about, not bothered that he was alone, he was in his own little world. 

Louis soon after trying to chase Moonbeam -the cat- up the tree realized that cats didn't like to play swim in the garden pond. Louis ended up with a slight rip in his top from the stupid cat -that only liked Harry- but he didn't let it bother him. 

Louis led in the grass, naming the birds that flew over head, guessing the shapes of the clouds, making daisy chains that ended up as a pile of wilted flowers. He still had a smile on his face. He was rather proud of his daisy crown, he originally made it for Harry, but Louis liked it too much to give it away, and he reasoned that ‘the flowers would have died’ before Harry got home to receive it. 

Mind you, the flowers where nearly all dead due to the much needed rainfall during the hot summer months that made an appearance to England.

Louis childishly spotted the cat he hated, and sat up slowly, the flower crowned boy stalked his way toward the fluffy evil animal and waited every time it shifted its gaze to the boy. 

Louis had to stifle a laugh, he thought he had the cat pegged as he had finally crawled his was so close to the cat that as soon as he reached out his hands he would have caught it.

The Doncaster idiot made a leap for the cat and soon, idiotic Moonbeam, darted. Louis scrambled up quickly and chased the cat around the garden. Louis spent a few laps round the tree chasing the furry animal till the cat took a leap of faith and jumped the fence. 

Louis growled as he heard the condescending meow of the cat that often tried to rip him to shreds every time Harry wasn't around and spat on the grass.

Louis stropped away from the garden and made his way onto the patio and into the kitchen that belonged to Harry and himself.

After a very raunchy and kinky night that was intended on being a fling, both boys got attacked. Too attached. They started dating and soon became the OTP gay couple throughout their circle of friends.

Harry and Louis had been a couple for a year before they moved in together, now, they had been going strong for a near year and ¾ and the boys still got excited and playful as soon as the other came home.

The immediate access to each others lips as soon as the walked through the hallway meant a well working relationship and very successful sex life. There was only one room that they had not had hot sex in and that was the Guest rooms, because of obvious reasons, their parents have stayed in those room and to do such a thing was past their morals, not that they had to many of those.

Anyway, Louis continued his playful strut into the kitchen and poured water into one on the glasses left on the side counter and took a large gulp. After setting the glass back down on the counter, slightly heavier than he had intended he glanced at the mosaic clock.

The time was 4:15 meaning that Louis was expecting Mr Harry Styles to be arriving through their front door in 5 minutes and not a minute later unless Harry had in fact sent him a text. Louis decided on fixing the slight mess he had made due to his boredom throughout the day. 

The Doncaster lad hummed and wiggled his hips as he sang to the ultimate Beyonce song, single ladies, although Louis was not quite a lady and definitely not single, he found a connection too the song. 

Louis got so into the song and tying up his mess that he barely heard the door open, recognize the time and only noticed his loving partners presence when he felt the same lips he felt during his goodbye kiss this morning on his neck and the same arms that always held him close and safely to the large body that belonged to his boyfriend.

Louis and Harry both let out a content sigh as Harry relaxed onto Louis and Louis relaxed back into Harry’s frame. It was not long before eager Louis turned rather sassily, as always, and kissed Harry deep on the mouth like he had been away for a month.

As usual the kiss was hard, loving and the reason they breathed, as well as the fact they breathed for each other. Harry’s hands found the handles above Louis hips and Louis hands found the space center of Harry’s back, palms flat, both pairs of hands where they belonged.

Louis tongue licked at Harry’s lips that only too easily opened, like he had been waiting all day to come home. Louis, like always, giggled when Harry’s hands slipped to his bum and Harry, as always let out a little grunt of appreciation when he laid hands on the second thing that intrigued him when they first met in that rundown shop. That being Louis arse.

“I missed... you... today,” Harry told Louis, their lips not really leaving each others for longer than a few seconds.

“I missed you too, like always.” Louis whispered kissing Harry again.

“Always... huh?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Always,” Louis insisted.

“Well speaking of... er... always Mr Tomlinson,” Harry giggled and spun Louis around by the hand.

Louis laughed and turned back to face Harry to see him on his knee.

“Want to be mine? like... um... Always?” Harry asked cheeks red, knee shaking slightly and hands clasping a silver band that had the right amount of tacky for Louis to adore it.

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely Mr Styles, I could think of a better always to agree to.” Louis said bashful, shocked and beyond ecstatic.

“So thats a.. yes then?” Harry winked putting the ring on Louis finger.

“My answer is always a yes to you,” Louis whispered pulling there lips together passionately.

“Unless its a no,” Harry giggled.

“Unless its a no,” Louis agreed before wrapping tight arms around Harry’s neck and giving him a kiss that said so many I love you’s and always’ that it made both heads spin.

“God, I love you,” Harry chuckled.

“I love you, but I don't love our cat.” Louis laughed deeply with Harry as Moonbeam, the idiot cat ran over their feet and pawed at Harry’s leg.


End file.
